Mount Chiliad (HD Universe)
Mount Chiliad is one of three named mountains in San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V, the others being Mount Josiah and Mount Gordo. Mount Chiliad is the tallest peak in the state. Location Located far to the north, in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, it serves as the tallest mountain in the game at 798m (2619 ft) above sea level. Two small towns sit at its base. Grapeseed can be found to the southeast, and Paleto Bay to the northwest. Points of Interest At the base and peak is an aerial tramway station to facilitate travel. There is also a hiking trail running down the east side of the mountain. At the peak of the mountain is a small wooden observation deck. Two stationary telescopes can be found on the deck, which cost $1 each per use. In addition, two dirt bikes are parked at the peak of the mountain near the observation decks. There is also a derelict wooden ramp near the Gondola station that can be used to drive off the edge. Inside the tramway station is a cryptic drawing on a wall that depicts what appears to be the mountain and various symbols. There appears to be two sealed doors leading to a tramway station room directly adjacent to the mysterious drawing. The meaning of this drawing is still unknown, though one possible interpretation is that it is a diagram of areas within the mountain that, for now, are not accessible. Many players have noted that one part of the mural appears to depict a jetpack. A parachute can be found on the tramway boarding platform. One letter scrap piece is located near the Gondola where the parachute is found. The first epsilon tract can be found on the observation platform after all epsilon missions are done. A peyote plant can be found behind a rock near Old Man's Crack. The message "Come back when your story is complete" is written on the back of the observation deck. This is later revealed in the story to be related to the hidden UFO sighting. UFO sighting Upon reaching 100% game completion and standing on the observation deck, a UFO with FIB markings will appear overhead. There are three conditions that must be met: *The player must have 100% game completion. *There must be a storm (not just rain). The weather cheat can be used to create a storm. *The time must be 3 AM. Once the UFO appears, it will stay there as long as the player is on the mountain peak. In addition, other UFOs can be sighted in other locations. It can also appear via save game modding at any time/weather. Known Roads and Streets *North Calafia Way *Senora Freeway Businesses *24/7 *Soulwax FM Gallery Mountchiliadingtav1.jpg|A view of Mount Chiliad from above MountChiliad-Bell'sEnd.jpg|Bell's End. MountChiliad-OldMan'sCrack.jpg|Old Man's Crack. Mt Chiliad postcard .jpg|Mount Chiliad postcard. Peak_Performance_GTAO.jpg Mountchiliad.jpg|Mount Chiliad. MountChiliad-Sunset-GTAV.png|Mount Chiliad at sunset. MountChiliad-GTAV-PC.jpg|The Mount Chiliad cable car in the PC version. Trivia *"Chiliad" is a Latin word meaning either "group of one thousand" or "one thousand years." *Two rail signs at the top read "Old Man's Crack" and "Bell's End". **Bell's End is most likely a reference to the head of the penis as used in British slang. *Another possible reference to Bell's End is as a play on words per the Bell's End definition referring to UFO/Paranormal talk show host Art Bell on SiriusXM satellite radio (Art Bell's Dark Matter). *In the enhanced version, the face on the side of the mountain is replaced by a cock. *Mount Chiliad is likely based on Mount San Gorgonio (the tallest mountain in Southern California) however it could also be based on Mount San Jacinto and/or Mount Shasta due to the many mysteries surrounding it - Per Wikipedia: "Mount Shasta has also been a focus for non-native American legends, centered on a hidden city of advanced beings from the lost continent of Lemuria. The legend grew from an offhand mention of Lemuria in the 1880s, to a description of a hidden Lemurian village in 1925. In 1931, Wisar Spenle Cerve wrote Lemuria: the lost continent of the Pacific, published by the Rosicrucians, about the hidden Lemurians of Mount Shasta that cemented the legend in many readers' minds. *The map on the observation platform says "S. San Andreas", confirming that the explorable landmass in GTA V is not all of the State of San Andreas, but just the southern part of it. *Mount Chiliad is extremely steep on the western side, Paleto Bay, while the eastern side, Grapeseed, has a much more gentle gradient. *The wooden ramp looks like it might have been intended for a stunt jump (especially considering two motorcycles spawn nearby). Completing the jump (assuming one survives the fall) does not register as a stunt jump. * In the enhanced version of GTA V, inside the tramway station, behind the painting, there is a hidden white cube. The players can see it by glitching into the building. Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Mountains Category:Geography Category:Geography in GTA V